The Fall Into Paradise
by Jasmine Justice
Summary: The first story of Lynette Chevalier. An account of how she fell into the Phoenix Wright universe and began her new life there.
1. Fall

Fall into Paradise

The First Story of Lynette Chevalier

Jasmine Justice

The Moment between Night and Day, Lynette Chevalier's House

He stood in the middle of a room. He could tell this room belonged to a very intelligent girl, because there were books strewn about and-were those notebooks stories? Yes, they were. His decision was easy: this girl was worthy of the 'gift' he had to give; for her, it would be a dream come true. But which 'fictional' universe would she thrive in? A collection of Phoenix Wright paraphernalia caught his eye, and he smiled; this was the easiest Distribution he had ever performed. He scribbled a note, imbuing it with power through his peculiar ability, and then the Distributor of Dreams disappeared into the night, off to change other lives irrevocably.

2:46 P.M., Wednesday, Lynette Chevalier's House

Lyn stomped into the messy room she had to herself, muttering. It had been another rough day at the institution of idiocy they tried to pass off as a school. She had been mocked mercilessly for her constant reading and freakish intelligence. The fact that she replied to each of her tormentors with a bitingly sarcastic response didn't help. She glanced around the room and its myriad books, familiar titles like Lirael, The Dark is Rising, and Marked soothing her. Books were her passion, especially the books on law she had dug up in the library.

She turned to grab True Crime Stories off the shelf when a scrap of paper on top of her Phoenix Wright shelf caught her eye. Usually, it was impeccably neat, without anything out of place. Lyn picked up the scrap and read it quickly:

_**To Lynette Chevalier**_

_**You are not happy in this universe, assigned to you by implacable destiny. However, the river of Destiny can be diverted, and you have been chosen to receive an incredible gift. If you seek to claim it, shout "Hold it!" and you will find your new life.**_

_**-The Distributor of Dreams**_

Lyn laughed, nervously. Surely this was a hoax designed to entertain others at her expense? Logically, that's all it could be…but a feeling slammed her. She got intuitions sometimes, as to truth or lies; they were vague, usually unhelpful.

The feeling told her that this was truth. Her dominant logic fought the feeling, but the mockery that day rose again in her mind: "Logical Lyn, Logical Lyn, always goes with her gut! Logical Lyn, Logical Lyn, never has any fun!" It had stung more than she had let on, but the accusation hit home. "I'll show YOU logical!" she murmured, gripping the paper tight. She stuffed her iPod and a notebook in a pocket, and shouted forcefully, "HOLD IT!" Then time slowed-the fan rotated more slowly and the pendulum of her clock twitched into almost obnoxious slowness.

Lyn was shocked when her room expanded, making a great black hole in the center. Nothing moved, but her room was suddenly a lot bigger. "A tempospatial phenomenon…" she said softly, as the hole drew her to its center and she-and it-disappeared silently, air rushing in to occupy Lyn's former space.

Later, she would describe it as "a fall accentuated by several side shunts and a half-twist to the left," but for now, she simply thought of it as a roller coaster, with fast curves and falling. A great deal of falling.

When the ordeal ended, Lyn fell with a thump onto a wet road, in the middle of the night, in the rain. "Lovely," she muttered. "Absolutely fabulous." The city seemed familiar somehow, but she didn't have time to ponder it, as a bright red car almost ran her over and she had to leap out of the way. "This is an improvement how?" she demanded quietly.


	2. Incarceration

Lyn stood on the corner of…she couldn't make out the street names. She was staring up at an immense building-the Prosecutor's Office, declared a sign in the elegantly landscaped lawn in front of the towering construction. She couldn't speak. She had wondered where she was, and now she had her answer.

She was in the universe of Phoenix Wright. But with this revelation came a question: 'Where am I going to _stay_ tonight?!' She didn't know anyone-well, in a mutual kind of way; she knew of them from her games, at least. It figured. Her wildest dream came true, and it was inherently flawed. She sighed. Oh well, she might be able to find a park. After all, it was a fine night.

Walking around, Lyn finally had to admit that she was completely and totally lost. That was when the sirens came up behind her. "Ma'am?" She turned-and groaned. Detective Gumshoe was walking up behind her. "Yes, detective?" Her voice was cold, polite, the tone she used for the morons at school. The detective scratched his head. "Well, uh, I've watched you wandering around, and I was wondering if you'd come down to the precinct with me…" He tapered off. Lyn just glared at him. "Well, actually, it, er, wasn't a request. Please get in the car, Miss…" Lyn narrowed her eyes. "Chevalier. Miss Lynette Chevalier." She did not resist; she might be able to ask an officer where the park was once she got out, and she did not intend to delay that at all.

The drive to the station was long; Lyn could tell this wasn't a private car. 'What would _Gumshoe_ be doing in a private car,' she thought. When they finally reached their destination, Lyn was escorted into a small room. With a guard. Lyn realized that she was in the detention center, not the police station, and got mad. "Detective?" she asked quietly. Gumshoe did not know her well enough to be wary-when Lyn spoke softly, she was preparing for an explosion. "Yeah, pal?" he replied. "Are there any charges against me?" This was a fishing expedition, to glean information she could use when she finally erupted. "No…" He seemed embarrassed, as well he should be. Lyn sighed. "May I sleep in here?" She would tell him off tomorrow, but the problem of lodging was solved for tonight. "Yeah, pal. 'S alright."

The next morning, Lyn woke half an hour after sunrise. She had slept in her clothes-regrettable, but unimportant. Now, what mattered was getting out of here and into the city to find a job-with paperwork, preferably. She asked the guard to summon Detective Gumshoe and waited for him to come.

Gumshoe was prompt, you could say that about him. Lyn could not afford to be swayed by this virtue, however. She had to get out! "Detective Gumshoe. Have charges yet been filed against me?" Gumshoe scratched his head and looked away. "Well…no, not yet." Lyn's eyes hardened. "Are there likely to be?" Gumshoe got his kicked-puppy look. "Not probably, pal…" Lyn glared at him, her violet eyes hard as rock. "So I am being held without charge. You are wasting my time, Detective. I'm certain that holding somebody without charge-an illegal imprisonment, by the way-would go over very well with your superiors and those in the Prosecutor's Office." Gumshoe flinched. "In fact," Lyn continued angrily, "I'm certain that they would reward you with a slash in your salary. After all, those who break the law should be punished…right, _Detective_?" Gumshoe actually backed away. "No, no. You can go…" She smirked. "Thank you."


	3. Friendship

That had been satisfying, Lyn thought smugly, walking out of the detention center. She was snickering silently. Gumshoe's face had been priceless-and he had actually stepped back! Imagine, a grown man flinching from a girl of fourteen! She was focusing so intently on not laughing out loud that she walked into a taller girl wearing a white lab coat. "I'm sorry!" Lyn exclaimed. To her relief, the other girl was smiling-and, oddly enough, feasting on a bag of something called 'Snackoos'. "'S alright. I should really pay more attention…" the girl said. Lyn looked at her. Recognition came quickly: this was forensic-investigator-wannabe Ema Skye. "No, really! It was my fault!" Ema insisted. Lyn shook her head. "No, no. I was so pleased to be released that I didn't notice you." Ema pushed her rose-colored glasses further up on her head. "Really? Why were you here?" Her eyes shone with curiosity, and Lyn decided to tell her. "Well, I was walking, and Detective Gumshoe picked me up and brought me here. I told him off because there were no charges against me and he let me go." Ema scribbled this down in her notepad. "Really? Why were you walking alone?" The look in her eyes made Lyn want to trust her, but she really didn't want to tell her story in a detention center. "Can I tell you somewhere else?" Ema nodded. "There's a great little park a few blocks away…By the way, my name is Ema Skye." Lyn already knew this, of course, but she feigned ignorance. "I'm Lynette Chevalier. Call me Lyn."

The 'little park' turned out to be a huge meadow with a few gazebos and benches scattered around. There was a small pond system connected by tiny creeks. Ema grinned. "Welcome to Courthouse Park!" she said proudly, as if it were her own achievement. Lyn looked around, and sure enough, there was a courthouse nearby. Ema guided her over to a bench. "So why were you walking alone at night, Lyn?" Lyn sighed. "I fell out of another world." Ema was speechless for a minute, flipping through her notebook. Then she pulled down her pink glasses and said, "No way! Scientifically speaking, that's impossible." Lyn rolled her eyes. "Well, that's what they used to say about traveling to the Moon, didn't they? All I know is that I got a note, thought it was a hoax, followed the directions, and fell onto the road-followed by getting picked up by a detective straight out of my favorite video game!" she burst out. Ema considered this for several moments. "A video game?" Lyn groaned. "Yes. It's called Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney." Ema started bouncing. "I know Mr. Wright! Want to meet him?" Lyn laughed. The pent-up confusion seemed to let up. "No thanks. Maybe some other time." Ema didn't push it. "And anyway," Lyn added, "I'd rather meet the prosecutors." Ema stood up. "Well, the building's pretty close…" Lyn fell off the bench. "Are you kidding?!" she cried. Ema opened her notebook. "I don't believe your story about being from another world, but I do believe that you need a job and a place to stay. And the office is looking for someone to file their old court records." Lyn couldn't speak. How many times had she dreamed of a chance like this? "The Prosecutor's Office pays their people pretty well, too-enough for you to maybe rent an apartment at the Fallers Manors. They're nice, but not too expensive as apartments go." She jotted in her notebook. "In fact, at the salary the Prosecutor's Office would pay, you could afford a small apartment and your necessities. It's perfect, Lyn!" Lyn thought about it. It was a logical course-both a dream job and a place to stay. Not to mention the amusing pun of the apartment complex's name. "Alright, let's go," Lyn said. Ema smiled. " Cool! C'mon!" She grabbed Lyn's hand and the fast friends rushed off to the Prosecutor's Office.


End file.
